Dental materials are often provided in devices allowing the material to be dispensed directly to a desired location, for example on a dental pad or in a patient's mouth. Such delivery devices typically have a chamber for holding the dental material, an outlet nozzle, and a piston for extruding the material from the chamber through the outlet nozzle. To prevent the dental material from altering during storage many dispensing devices typically have a closure to seal the outlet nozzle such that the dental material is encapsulated within the chamber.
A variety of delivery devices are designed for dispensation of relatively high viscosity dental materials, like for example dental filling materials. Some of those delivery devices are configured for use with an applicator providing an extrusion force that is sufficient for dispensation of high viscosity dental materials. In dentistry several types of manually operated applicators are available which provide leverage for increasing manual forces to provide sufficient forces for extruding the dental material from the delivery device. Many applicators are designed as a reusable tool which forms part of a dental practice's basic equipment.
Although a variety of delivery devices are available there is a desire to provide a delivery device which is easy to use in, and which is further relatively inexpensive. Such a device desirably is suitable for storing the dental material over a relatively long time period.